Un error perfecto
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Hermione quiere romper con Ron y Draco quiere romper con Astoria. Aunque las cosas no salen como deberían. [AU]
1. I

**N/A:** ¡Hola! No sé por qué estoy subiendo esto si es una caca muy grande, pero tenía que cumplir con lo del concurso de los Amortentia Awards, así que... Here it is, es un Two-Shot, subiré la segunda parte mañana.

* * *

 **Título:** Un error perfecto.

 **Summary:** Hermione quiere romper con Ron y Draco quiere romper con Astoria. Aunque las cosas no salen como deberían. [AU]

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic está escrito en clave de humor y con escenas casi bizarras. Las personalidades pueden ser algo OoC y no tiene una gran trama.

 _Este fic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por la página de Facebook Amortentia Awards._

Mis variables fueron: invierno, tierra, azul marino, claveles y cuadro.

* * *

 **UN ERROR PERFECTO.**

* * *

 **I.** I don't love you anymore and it wasn't a mistake (Ya no te quiero y no fue un error).

Hermione suspiró y miró al hombre frente a ella: Draco Malfoy bebía su café con las gafas de sol colgadas en su camisa blanca y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No estaba del todo segura de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. No sabía qué la había llevado a coger su móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Draco para verse. Pero ahí estaban, sentados en la mesa en la terraza de una cafetería y desahogándose acerca de sus relaciones de mierda.

—¿Y cómo piensas que podrás hacerlo? —preguntó finalmente Draco, dejando la taza sobre el platillo.

—Todavía no lo sé —aceptó—, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración y clavó sus ojos grises en ella, sonriendo con picardía—. Eres mala. —Hermione se echó a reír.

—Tú eres peor.

¿De qué hablaban? Algo básico: ambos estaban buscando una forma de que sus relaciones terminasen cuanto antes. ¿Por qué? Porque estaban hartos de fingir ser felices con personas a las que no querían y que huían de la inminente ruptura cuando el tema salía a flote. Y esa charla había dejado muchas cosas claras, ambos estaban hartos de sus parejas pero no habían encontrado la forma de romper con ellas.

—Lo único que me falta es conseguir que Ron no huya —dijo la chica—. Quizá debería hacer una lista de las posibles formas de afrontar esta situación con Ron y que no tenga forma de huír. Aunque sería incluso mejor si fueran él quien decidiera terminar la relación.

—Difícilmente Astoria tomaría esa decisión —repuso Malfoy y añadió de forma despectiva—: es demasiado terca. Está obsesionada con el cuento de hadas que venden los escritores y sé que ella nos ve a nosotros como los protagonistas de ese «felices para siempre».

Hermione trató de no reírse ante la cara de hastío que dejó ver el chico y las ideas tan infantiles que parecía tener la menor de los Greengrass. ¿Un «felices para siempre»? Con veintinueve años Hermione era más que consciente de que lo único que era para siempre eran las deudas y los amigos –en su caso, Ginny y Harry– que se acoplaban a merendar todos los días.

—Realmente Ron tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo —comentó ella—. Siempre que hablamos sobre nuestra relación habla sobre ese amor de infancia que nos ha unido hasta el día de hoy y que nos mantendrá juntos hasta que seamos dos ancianos de cien años. Es un experto en desviar el tema.

—No sé qué me sorprende más, si su optimismo por vuestra relación basada en un amorío infantil —comenzó el hombre, burlón—, o el hecho de que crea que va a llegar a los cien años.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero sonrió—. No quiero hacer nada drástico para que ellos terminen con nosotros, pero dejarlos de frente tampoco sirve. La última vez que saqué el tema se fue corriendo al jardín, inventándose que vio a un gnomo asomándose por la ventana.

—Qué forma tan épica de huir de una ruptura —se mofó Draco—. Astoria fue menos creativa, simplemente se levantó, dejó la taza con té sobre la mesa y se largó del sitio como si la cosa no fuera con ella. La verdad es que me sorprendió su capacidad para evadirse del mundo cuando no le conviene formar parte de él.

—Muy aristocrático por su parte. Elegante y sofisticada —repuso la chica con una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Búsquenos los puntos más débiles de la relación. —Draco se adelantó a las posibles palabras de Hermione—. Independientemente del hecho de que nosotros ya no estamos enamorados de ellos.

Hermione asintió y se levantó, tendió su mano a Draco y se alegró de no haberse sonrojado al ver que el rubio cogía su mano y le besaba el dorso con suavidad. Tan galante y gentil como los caballeros de las películas. Casi se creía que Malfoy era así de encantador. Casi. Pero sabía que era todo lo contrario.

—Disfruta del almuerzo, Draco.

—Lo haré, Granger.

La castaña salió del lugar cinco minutos antes de que Astoria Greengrass llegase y se sentase frente a su novio, sonriendo cual colegiada enamorada mientras llamaba a una camarera para pedir. Si supiese de lo que había estado hablando su novio minutos atrás, entonces seguramente no estaría tan feliz.

* * *

Hermione se colocó el teléfono en la oreja mientras masticaba una patata mojada en kétchup. Sonrió al escuchar las constantes quejas de Malfoy a través del auricular, murmurando todo tipo de insultos y manifestando su completo rechazo a cualquier tipo de fiesta dedicadas a niños pequeños. O «humanos sin desarrollar» como decía él.

—Tranquilízate, Draco —comentó, riendo—. Solo es un _baby shower*,_ no debes ofuscarte por algo tan simple.

—¿Tú sabes lo horroroso que es tener que soportar a quinientas madres hablando estupideces sobre lo maravilloso que es el embarazo? ¿Me vieron cara de que me interesasen sus experiencias de parto? Porque te adelanto que no me importa un mísero penique. ¿A mi qué más me da si van a pintar claveles en la pared o si queda mejor el azul marino que el verde en la decoración?

Hermione se comenzó a reír, atragantándose con la patata que se estaba comiendo segundos atrás. Escuchó la risa entredientes de Malfoy mientras tosía. Se trató de recomponer y, tras unos segundos, pudo responder a las palabras del hombre.

—Pero ya eres libre de esa tortura digna de la Edad Media —lo consoló Hermione—. Yo había quedado para cenar con Ginny y Harry, pero Ron no ha llegado y hace más de una hora que se supone que tendríamos que estar en el restaurante. Menos mal que les envíe un mensaje para cancelar la comida.

—La puntualidad no parece ser una cualidad de Weasley —terció Draco—. Aunque Astoria tampoco, al parecer que los rulos de su pelo queden perfectos debe compensar con creces el llegar media hora tarde a los sitios. Incluso a esta fiesta de mierda hemos llegado tarde.

—Agh —Hermione frunció el ceño—, no soporto eso —se quejó—. Me gusta llegar cinco minutos antes a los sitios, ni muy pronto ni tarde. Tampoco a la hora exacta —aseguró, satisfecha consigo misma—. Ese tipo de actitudes dicen mucho de una persona y creo que la puntualidad es algo realmente importante, independientemente del aspecto de tu vida que sea.

—A mi también me gusta llegar cinco minutos antes, así en caso de que se adelante el evento o se atrase nunca me afectará. Quedas como un rey en ambas situaciones —explicó, orgulloso—. Y a mí me gusta sentirme como un rey.

—Parece que salimos con niños pequeños —se quejó Hermione.

—Posiblemente lo estemos haciendo —replicó él—. Ambos son un año menor que nosotros, quizá la madurez todavía no está en su camino.

—Tonterías —objetó ella rápidamente—. La madurez nunca ha sido un hecho de edad, sino de mente. Hay niños con doce años mucho más maduros y mucho más centrados que algunas personas de treinta y cuarenta años.

Hermione se levantó y tiró el paquete vacío de patatas a la papelera. Se sacudió las manos mientras sujetaba el móvil con su cuerpo, pegando su oreja a su hombro. Luego miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared, justo al lado del cuadro que Ron le había regalado por su quinto aniversario, y suspiró, hastiada. Comenzó a caminar, recolocando el móvil en su mano, y se encaminó a la habitación.

»Me parece que esa cena no va a suceder —refunfuñó, escuchando la risa burlona de Draco.

—¿Por el hecho de que Weasley no ha llegado todavía o porque te acabas de comer un McMenú Grande de CBO? —Hermione tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Una mezcla de ambas, pero pondré la primera de excusa.

—¿Y si te ofrezco un plan nuevo? —repuso él con rapidez—. Tú sales y así no desperdicias todo el tiempo que tardaste en arreglarte y yo puedo escaparme de esta fiesta asquerosa.

—Hecho —aceptó Hermione, comprobando en el espejo su aspecto—. ¿Nos vemos en McLloyd?

—Te estaré esperando.

La castaña alejó el móvil de ella en cuanto escuchó los pitidos de la llamada finalizada. Se retocó el pintalabios, cogió su bolso y, tras guardar el teléfono dentro, se dirigió a la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que extendió su mano para poder abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando a ver a Ronald con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro y algo colorado.

—Buenas noches, Ronald.

El hombre se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a Hermione, cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca avergonzada. Sin duda el pelirrojo era consciente de que ya era tarde para ir a la cena y que Hermione no estaba con el mejor humor. Carraspeó ligeramente, la miró de arriba abajo y formó una media sonrisa.

—¿La cena sigue en pie? —Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No.

Pasó a su lado, pero Ron atrapó su brazo y la miró con un gesto interrogante—. ¿Entonces a dónde vas?

—Como no llegabas hice otros planes —replicó con suavidad—. ¿Por?

Ron la soltó y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a la situación y volviendo a recorrerla con la mirada. Hermione esperó que el hombre le diese una respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándola, y apoyándose en la puerta. La castaña suspiró y se giró, retomando su caminata para coger su coche y poder ir al bar en el que había quedado con Malfoy. Quizá esa noche podría olvidarse de la nefasta relación que tenía con Ron y todas las cosas que se desmoronaban en ella.

* * *

Hermione parpadeó con pesadez mientras se removía entre las sábanas. Se sentía completamente agotada y el roce de las mantas con su cuerpo era algo molesto, no le gustaba el tacto de la tela contra su piel desnuda. Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada cuando ese pensamiento cobró un sentido completo en su mente y se incorporó con rapidez, sujetando la sábana sobre su pecho cuando la vio deslizarse hacia abajo. Miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el cuerpo desnudo a su lado.

Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior mientras repasaba la espalda expuesta a su lado. Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de esa piel pálida y casi sin marcas hasta que terminaron en la cabellera rubia que reposaba sobre la almohada. Su corazón se relajó y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro cuando el aturdimiento propio del sueño se desvaneció y todo tomó sentido, después de todo esa no era la primera vez que se despertaba desnuda al lado del chico. Llevaban prácticamente dos meses de esa forma, desde aquel día en el que habían ido a McLloyd y las copas habían derivado en la habitación de un hotel, la ropa en el suelo y ellos enredados en las sábanas.

—¿Me vas a dar los buenos días o te vas a quedar mirándome como si fuera un trozo de carne? —Las palabras de Draco la sorprendieron y la hicieron reír.

—Dependiendo, ¿puedo darte los buenos días mientras disfruto de este trozo de carne?

Draco se giró con lentitud sobre el colchó y luego se incorporó, encarándola y sonriendo de lado mientras su ceja izquierda se arqueaba. Hermione volvió a atrapar con sus dientes su labio inferior, tragando saliva segundos después.

—No me quejaría si quieres hacerme una mamada mañanera.

—Eres un guarro.

Hermione cogió la almohada y golpeó a Draco varias veces con ella, escuchando la risa de Draco resonando por la habitación entremezclada con la suya. Se levantó, enredando las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo. Caminó por la habitación, cogiendo su ropa que estaba repartida por el suelo y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha y vestirse.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡No!

Draco se echó a reír mientras se levantaba, ordenaba un poco la habitación y se ponía su traje. Hermione salió del baño poco después, envuelta en una toalla y caminando hasta él para poder arreglarle la corbata contra la que estaba luchando para poder colocarse bien. Draco sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, tirando de la toalla hasta dejarla desnuda de cintura para arriba.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

La chica se puso de puntillas y dejó un suave beso en los labios de Draco antes de empujarlo lejos de ella. El rubio se echó a reír y Hermione se recolocó la toalla, girándose para buscar ropa interior nueva que había metido dentro de su bolso. Sintió un cuerpo pegándose al suyo desde atrás y un beso siendo depositado sobre uno de sus hombros descubiertos. Luego resonaron unos pasos y la puerta al cerrarse.

En cuestión de minutos se vistió, se peinó, se maquilló y recogió lo que faltaba de la habitación antes de salir y poder volver a su casa. Eran las seis de la mañana y Ron no se despertaba hasta pasada las nueve, así que ya tenía las excusas preparadas en caso de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que, una vez más, no había dormido en casa o el hecho de que llegase tan tarde y se despertase tan temprano.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las once, Hermione y Ron desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina, cada uno mirando una edición de The Guardián y tratando de evitar que sus miradas se cruzasen. Ron, porque ocultaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba y Hermione porque llevaba dos meses siendo infiel a su pareja y no se sentía nada culpable. Aunque tenían algo en común en ese momento: los dos eran conscientes de que su relación se estaba cimentando en un amor tan sólido como humo.

…

—Draco —La voz de Astoria hizo que levantara la mirada—, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La chica se sentó frente a él y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de niña presumida, él evitó arquear una ceja y esperó a que Astoria retomase la palabra, pero la mujer simplemente se quedó callada, mirándolo. Sin embargo, cuando Draco iba a preguntar, Astoria comenzó a hablar.

—Siento que estos últimos meses nos hemos distanciado el uno del otro —comenzó—, por eso creo que sería conveniente que fuéramos a la fiesta que celebra el Hotel Ritz de Londres para los empresarios del año. —La mujer sonrió—. Y todos sabemos que tú eres uno de esos empresarios.

—Sabes que no soy fan de ese tipo de galas, Astoria —replicó él—. Podemos ir a cenar si lo deseas, pero no creo que una fiesta llena de gente que finge que le caes bien sea lo más indicado para cerrar esa distancian de la que hablas.

—Fue en una fiesta de ese estilo donde nos conocimos, Draco —terció ella, sin perder la sonrisa—. Pensé que sería romántico que recuperásemos la magia de la misma forma.

Draco suspiró y fijó su mirada en el periódico, todavía podía recordar las últimas líneas de la noticia acerca del caso de corrupción que la exitosa abogada Hermione Granger había ganado. Todavía podía sentir esa sensación de orgullo recorrerle el pecho al pensar en lo jodidamente impresionante e inteligente que era la castaña. Y con ese tipo de cosas afirmaba cada día más que no se sentía culpable con lo que estaba sucediendo, y que terminar su relación con Astoria sería lo mejor.

—Si insistes —cedió finalmente—. ¿Cuándo es?

—En una semana —celebró la mujer—. ¡Será genial!

El rubio puso su mejor sonrisa falsa. Sí, posiblemente sería genial. La ocasión espectacular para acabar con su relación y así poder ser libre de estar con quien quisiera. De poder estar con ella. Su sonrisa creció.

Sin duda sería la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

¿Me merezco un review?

 _~Ali._


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

Este two-shot participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por la página de Facebook Amortentia Awards.

* * *

 **UN ERROR PERFECTO**

* * *

 **II.** That was very unexpected (Eso fue muy inesperado)

La gala "Empresario del Año" llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Draco se estaba arreglando la corbata delante del espejo de su habitación cuando Astoria entró, enfundada en un vestido plateado bastante ajustado, con el pelo recogido en un moño que parecía casi informal y un collar de diamantes descansando contra su esternón. Llevaba los tacones en la mano y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse y ponérselos, notablemente contenta por poder ir a una de las fiestas pijas que tanto le gustaban. Se preguntaba si le daría frío estar con ese vestido, después de todo ya era invierno.

—¿Preparada? —inquirió Draco cuando vio a Astoria colocarse a su lado.

—Siempre lo estoy.

Greengrass se enganchó a su brazo, tirando ligeramente de él para poder comenzar a caminar. Bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta principal y se dirigieron hacia la salida, sonriendo al mayordomo cuando le tendió las manos de su Audi R8 negro. No tardaron mucho en llegar desde la casa Malfoy hasta el Hotel Ritz. Astoria esperó tranquilamente hasta que Draco abrió su puerta y la ayudó a bajar, todo siendo capturado por los flashes de las cámaras.

Greengrass no dudo en colocarse con su mejor sonrisa para posar ante los focos, dejándoles a todo ver la falsa felicidad que envolvía a la pareja y que solo Draco era capaz de percibir. Quizá porque era el único que odiaba toda esa situación; aunque ya quedaba mucho menos para que esa estupidez terminase.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Escuchó ese grito tantas veces que terminó colocándose en varias perspectivas para que le tomasen fotos pero sin responder algunas de las preguntas que le hicieron.

Entró con Astoria y lo primero que vio fueron cientos de personas que se movían de un lado a otro: invitados, organizadores, camareros, cocineros, músicos… Astoria estaba en su salsa, rodeada de gente con la que tenía que fingir su amabilidad y que la halagaban hasta por su forma de respirar y luego estaba él, que se llevaba la copa a la boca y se giraba cuando veía a personas que trataban de ir en su dirección, evitando tener que entablar conversaciones que le importaban tanto como el tiempo en Glasgow: cero.

En su camino para huir de Blaise Zabini, Draco se cruzó con Hermione y Ron. Le sorprendió verlos allí teniendo en cuenta que Hermione era abogada y Ron trabajaba de contable en una pequeña empresa, pero al ver el pase de invitados que sujetaba la mujer en su mano todo le quedó claro; Potter los había invitado. Harry Potter un desgraciado al que le habían salido bien las inversiones de la herencia de sus difuntos padres y que ahora se posicionaba de los primeros en la bolsa de Londres.

—Buenas noches —saludó, alzando ligeramente su copa.

Ron lo ignoró completamente, aunque Hermione sí le respondió—. Buenas noches, Malfoy. No esperaba verte en esta gala.

—No tenía intención de venir, pero Astoria me ha convencido.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma espero que disfrutes de la velada.

Mientras Ronald bufaba, Hermione y Draco se dedicaron sonrisa cómplices. Ninguno siendo conscientes de lo que esa noche les tenía preparada y que podría darle un giro inesperado a las cosas que tenían pensado que sucediesen, echando por tierra todos sus planes.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche casi todos los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile, danzando al son de una balada de Ed Sheeran. Draco y Astoria se encontraban entre la multitud, bailando como el resto pero tan carentes de sentimientos como una piedra. Era como ver bailar a dos maniquíes. Hermione, por su parte, observaba a Ronald devorar el tercer trozo de tarta de manzana, sujetándose la corbata con una mano para no mancharla con la crema. Rodó los ojos y esperó a que se terminase la canción y que Harry y su novia volviesen a sentarse en la mesa para poder hablar con alguien que no se atragantase con la comida.

—¿Quieres bailar? —La propuesta de Ron la sorprendió.

—¿Quieres tú bailar? —inquirió.

Ron negó con la cabeza y sonrió con suavidad—. Es pura cortesía, sabes que a mí el baile no se me da.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se levantó cuando el anfitrión se levantó y comenzó su discurso. La música había parado escasos segundos atrás. Sintió a Ronald seguirla entre la gente antes de perderse entre la multitud, Hermione supuso que era porque había visto a alguien conocido entre todas las personas que se acercaban al escenario. Terminó colocándose al lado de un solitario Malfoy, al parecer Astoria había ido a por algo de beber después de haber bailado unas cuantas canciones sin pausa con él y con un amigo.

—¿Estás pasando una buena noche? —preguntó él, en voz baja.

—He tenido peores —comentó—, Ronald está bastante animado así que hemos hablado con un montón de gente —explicó ante la cara interrogante del rubio—. La verdad es que lo veo bastante emocionado por esta gala, ya no sé qué esperar de él.

—Yo sí —dijo el rubio y Hermione arqueó una ceja—: que haga el ridículo en algún momento, como en la cena benéfica de los Lestrange. Qué patético fue.

—Fue bochornoso —admitió la mujer—, pero llevaba varios días medicado por culpa de una gripe bastante fuerte y los antibióticos lo atontaron.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que fue el bufón principal de la fiesta. —Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada más.

Draco y Ron nunca se habían llevado bien así que estaba más que acostumbrada a que esos dos lanzasen pestes del otro. Aunque la razón de esa enemistad era tan simple como el hecho de que de pequeños Draco le había tirado tierra en los ojos a Ronald. Algo tan estúpido e infantil que tenías hasta sentido que los mantuviera peleados durante años. Ron por rencoroso, y Draco por seguirle el juego.

Escucharon tranquilamente las palabras del presentador, explicando lo duro que habían trabajado todas las empresas y sus componentes ese año, los avances que se habían conseguido, lo bueno que había sido ver a algunos conocidos subir en la banca internacional… Era el mismo discurso que soltaba año tras año, así que no les sorprendía que no necesitase ni las tarjetitas de plástico para guiarse.

—Y, en cuestión de minutos, anunciaremos a las tres grandes empresas y sus CEO's que compiten por el premio del «Empresario del año», ¿quién se lo llevará este año? —comentó el hombre—. ¿Repetirá alguno de nuestros ganadores o veremos una nueva cara subiendo a recoger el premio?

Hermione bufó, ¿acaso estaban en un concurso de la televisión? Se quedó mirando al telón rojo y dorado que cubría la gran pantalla donde estarían los nominados de ese año. Draco, a su lado, parecía igual de aburrido que ella, como si estuviese suplicando mentalmente que todo eso acabase de una vez. Y entonces sucedió, el telón se abrió y muchos jadeos de sorpresa resonaron por la sala al ver que, en lo alto de la plataforma, estaban Astoria y Ron besándose de una forma bastante apasionada.

Draco soltó su copa, boquiabierto, mientras que Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca, completamente sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

* * *

Pasaron casi tres semanas hasta que Draco y Hermione quedaron en verse con sus exparejas. No estaba seguros si debían fingir estar completamente indignados, aliviados o simplemente indiferentes. Cuando se descubrió que Ron y Astoria estaban liados creó una gran conmoción en la gente, y ellos terminaron largándose del lugar en el coche de Draco, dejando a todos los demás con sus preguntas, explicaciones y jadeos detrás de ellos.

Durante ese tiempo hablaron mucho sobre la situación, se rieron de lo bizarra que era y se felicitaron por ser tan ciegos de no ver que posiblemente esas actitudes extrañas que habían tenido esos dos durante los últimos meses tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba liados. Aunque ellos tampoco eran mucho mejores. Los cuernos los llevaban a cuesta los cuatro, así que realmente los reproches que se podían hacer tenían tanto valor como una caca pisada en el suelo.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Astoria algo cohibida.

—Hola —saludaron él y Hermione a la vez.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de aquella cafetería, estaba en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Londres así que esperaban tener la suficiente privacidad como para poder hablar de ese tema. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos incluso cuando ya habían tomado sus pedidos, ninguno de los cuatro sabiendo cómo iniciar aquella conversación. Al menos hasta que Astoria decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

—Ron y yo queríamos pediros disculpas por la forma en la que nuestra relación salió a la luz —comenzó—. Durante meses estuvimos pensando en una forma de terminar con vosotros, pero no queríamos haceros daño y no encontrábamos ocasiones. —Suspiró ella—. Hubo una ocasión donde estuve a punto de decírtelo, Draco —lo miró directamente—, pero comenzaste de que había un tema muy importante que hablar acerca de nosotros y entré en pánico, pensé que querías proponerme matrimonio o tener un hijo.

—Lo mismo me ocurrió contigo, Hermione —dijo Ron, casi triste—, tuve que huir con la excusa de haber visto un gnomo en el jardín porque tú dijiste que había un tema bastante delicado que hablar sobre nosotros y pensé que querías hablar de tener niños o algo así. Me arrepiento tanto de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decírtelo.

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír de una forma casi histérica. La situación era tan hilarante que no sabían cómo manejarlo. Durante meses habían estado tratando de terminar sus relaciones y ninguno de los cuatro lo había conseguido por culpa de malentendidos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió una sorprendida Astoria.

—Draco y yo nos hemos acostado —dijo Hermione y añadió—: varias veces.

Los otros dos parpadearon sorprendidos.

—Y hemos tratado de terminar con ustedes en muchas ocasiones, incluidas esas dos que habéis dicho —aclaró el rubio, sonriendo—. Esta situación es tan bizarra.

Ron y Astoria se miraron antes de echarse a reír. En ese instante eran cuatro idiotas que por no saber comunicarse habían terminado haciendo una especie de intercambio de parejas, poniéndose los cuernos y tratando de dejar a una persona que ni querían ni les quería.

—Hay que brindar por esto —dijo Hermione cuando consiguió calmarse.

—¡Sí! —secundó Astoria.

Alzaron sus batidos y los chocaron, volviendo a estallar en risas.

Los cuatro habían cometidos errores en sus relaciones, pero habían sido unos errores perfectos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero poder editar este fic en un futuro :)

 _Besos, Ali._

PD: ¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
